Who wants to be a Millionare!
by star-stickies
Summary: The GBoys are watching Who wants to be a Millionare!. Then suddenly Duo randomly declares he wants to be one. But things arn't looking too great when things start to get really messed up...


I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

**WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONARE?!**

One day Duo watched 'Who wants to be a Millionaire?'. Well, so did the other G-Boys. Then Duo said, "I'm going to be a millionaire!"  
All the other G-Boys stared at him like he couldn't do it.  
"Maxwell, you'll study a lot before you get to be one." Wufei said.  
"Come on! Being a millionaire isn't too hard."  
Duo was showing off to the G Boys.  
"Duo, Wufei's right. You do have to study a lot." Quatre said.  
"Stop showing off that you can do it Duo. It's not that easy." Heero said.  
"Stop thinking I'm showing off because I want to be one!!" shouted Duo.  
Duo was really showing off.  
"Shut up Maxwell! We all know that you're showing off already." Wufei said.  
"Fine! Fine! I am! I'm off now!" Duo said.  
"Hold it there, Duo. I'll go for you." Heero said.  
All the G-Boys wanted to go, so they all had a fight. Except Quatre.  
"You hold it there, Maxwell!!" screamed Wufei.  
Trowa gave Duo a big punch.  
"OUCH!!" Duo said.  
Wufei used his katana to cut off Duo's hair. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! My hair!!" Duo screamed. Trowa and Heero were not hurt. Only scratched. Quatre stayed out of it all the time. "I'm not going anywhere without my hair! I'm waiting until it grows again!" Duo said.  
"Here we go again…" Quatre said.  
Duo's hair got cut off 3 times already. All the G Boy ended up going there but Duo.

WHEN WE GOT THERE

We saw Relena except Heero.  
"Go! Go Heero! You're the best!!"  
"R-Relena?"  
THE TEST QUESTION  
Which country is the city Paris in?  
Is it:  
a) Italy  
b) France  
c) Japan  
d) Denmark

It all went silent EXCEPT the background music, which was playing Just Communication.

"These people got it right:"  
Quatre Raberba Winner was the only name highlighted on the screen.

"Um… It seems that no one got it right but Quatre.  
"Well then step up Quatre. You're the only one who got it right.  
"That's not fair!!!!!!!"  
Duo came back with a wig on his head.  
"Now I'm gonna join in."  
Duo didn't notice that his wig slipped off his head.  
"Um.. Duo…Duo." Quatre said.  
Duo put his hand on his head.  
"Huh?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
Duo ran away yelling, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!"  
Everyone looked at Duo. Duo looked like it was even worse then if he was on fire. He continued to yell. Wufei was getting annoyed.  
So he said, "SHUT UP MAXWELL!! IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT I'LL PUT SOME GELL ON YOUR HEAD AND IT WILL NEVER GROW AGAIN!"  
Duo didn't move a bit. It was like he was a statue.  
"Well, lets get on with it." said the host  
"IT'S MY DENTIST IT'S MY DENTIST!!!" Quatre yelled.  
He kept going on.  
"It's nice to meet you Quatre."  
"Please take a seat." Treize said.  
"That's Treize from OZ!" Heero said.  
Trowa just stood still.  
'Treize, I'm gonna make you pay back with another battle." Wufei said.  
"No. It's my dentist." Quatre said.  
"All of you are very close but my name is Mr Tres Khushrenada."

QUESTION ONE  
Who invented the light bulb?  
a) Thomas Edison  
b) Ian Thorpe  
c) Alexander Graham Bell  
d) Harry Potter

Quatre said, "Lock in a) Thomas Edison"  
"Correct! On to the next question!" said Tres.

QUESTION TWO  
Who is the author of Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix?  
a) J.R.R. Tolkein  
b) Paul Jennings  
c) CLAMP  
d) J.K. Rowling

"I'll use a lifeline." Quatre said.  
"Which lifeline would you like to use?" Tres said.  
"I'll use my phone a friend."  
"O.K." said Tres.  
Quatre called his sisters.  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"Hello? Who is it?" said one of his sisters.  
"It's me Quatre."  
"Oh hello Quatre! Have you had a good time? Have you been reading your books? Have you had any other phone calls?" asked Quatre's sister.  
"I just wanted to ask you something. Who is the author of Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix?"  
"Harry Potter? Never heard of it."  
"Well could you ask…"  
BEEEEP!!!  
"Your time is up." Tres said.  
"Can I use my 50:50?" Quatre said.  
"You can." said Tres.  
B and c disappeared.  
"Can I use my ask the audience lifeline?" Said Quatre.  
"Of course you can." Tres said.  
All of the audience voted for c.  
Then Quatre finally said, "I'll lock in c."

AFTER THAT IT WAS FINISHED

When Quatre was finished he only got 100 dollars. All the G-Boys laughed. Quatre got really angry so he jumped on them like a flying mosquito. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
All the G-Boys got out of the way. DOMP!! Quatre had landed on the floor.  
They finally got home.  
Then all the G-Boys said, "Congratulations Quatre."


End file.
